Silk and Iron
by Queen Daenerys Targaryen
Summary: (Prev. The Bride of Flames) Clarissa Morgenstern doesn't want to be a wife, much less a wife of the heir to the throne. Yet her mother and father are unyielding, and force her to marry a man who is said to be cold-hearted and cruel. Despite her betrothal, Clarissa starts to develop feelings for another and soon learns the price you have to pay for love. Medieval AU/ OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Well, this is my first Mortal Instruments story in a very long time, so we'll see how this goes. **

**THE FOLLOWING INFORMATION IS IMPORTANT**

**This story is indeed a TMI fanfic, but is loosely based on A Song of Ice And Fire by George R. R. Martin (meaning that the start of the plot will be kind of similar to A Song of Ice And Fire, and the names of the places will be the same, ect...but the plot will drift a different way than that in ASoIaF. Don't worry.) ****You do not need to have read ASoIaF to read this fanfic!**

**Also, the characters will be realy OOC. Just a heads up.**

**Lastly, for those who read/watch Game of Thrones (A Song of Ice and Fire), Clary is going to be slightly (very very slightly...because I'm not giving them the same personalities...just sort of the same plot to begin with) based off Sansa Stark from A Song of Ice and Fire, and the Morgensterns are based off the Starks and the Lightwoods will be based off the Baratheons.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments or A Song of Ice and Fire. Both works of fiction belong to their respective owners, Cassandra Clare and George R. R. Martin.**

**Okay. I think that's all I have to say.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I don't _want _to be his wife." Clarissa Morgenstern said quietly, tears running in rivulets down her pale face. "I wish to stay with you and father and Jonathan. Here, in Winterfell." She had been begging her mother for a fortnight to put an end to the engagement, but her mother would not sway.

"Clarissa," her lady mother snapped. "This is what is expected of a young, highborn lady such as yourself. You _will _go to the capital. You will go and marry the prince and give him heirs like you are supposed to." Clarissa squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to stop the endless flow of tears.

"I will not." She said sternly, opening her eyes once again. "Do you understand what you are forcing me to do? I've heard the tales about him. I've heard about what he did to the girls whom he was formerly betrothed to. I. Will. _Not." _Jocelyn Morgenstern looked about ready to hit her daughter.

"You know as well as I that those tales are folly made up by those who wish to see the Lightwoods off the throne. I will say this once more, Clarissa. You will go. That is final." Clarissa looked down at her hands in silent contempt. She sat down slowly onto her bed, and pulled the furs that rested on the stuffed mattress up to her chin like a scared little girl.

Sympathy flashed through Jocelyn's eyes and she seated herself next to her daughter, pulling the younger girl into her arms.

"Oh, my sweet child I'm sorry. I wish you could stay, I truly do, but this is what needs to be done." Clarissa leaned into her mother's embrace and rested her head on her shoulder. "I remember the day I wed your father," her mother began. "It was a bleak day. The sky was slate grey, the snow piled up so high that you couldn't see the castle doors." Jocelyn started to play with Clarissa's soft auburn curls as she retold the past. "The weather seemed to mirror my thoughts. I was so unhappy that day."

Clarissa looked up at Jocelyn in confusion.

"But you love father." Jocelyn looked down at Clarissa sternly.

"Let me finish. I was unhappy because he wasn't the one I was supposed to marry. Your uncle Lucian was. I had loved Lucian with all my heart. When he competed in tourneys, it was my favour he asked for, and he chose me as the queen of love and beauty. I was elated when my father told me I was to wed him.

"But in the end, all men must die, and Lucian Morgenstern's end came most grievously. The day before we were to be married." Clarissa looked up warily.

"What happened?" She asked.

"The king burned him alive." Jocelyn looked pale, and seemed in a daze, as if she was reliving the events in her mind.

"Why?" Clarissa asked curiously. Jocelyn snapped out of her daze and looked at Clarissa as if seeing her for the first time.

"That's enough about Lucian. This story is not about him." Jocelyn shook her head to clear her mind. "The day Lucian died, my father wasted no time to arrange another match for me. He chose his younger brother, Valentine. That was vinegar to the wound. His brother looked exactly like him and everytime I looked at Valentine I saw Lucian, the one whom I truly loved.

"We were wed the next day, just as was planned with Lucian and I. I hated Valentine. I hated looking at him. He was like the night; solemn and dismal and quiet, whereas Lucian was like the daytime; lively and adventerous and happy. So _happy." _ Jocelyn had tears in her eyes that were threatening to escape. She blinked them back furiously. "I hated your father for two whole years. Well, I _tried _to hate him. It didn't prevail. I found your father to be an honourable man. Kind, caring, just. I learned to care for him despite what he represented, and slowly fell in love." She turned to Clarissa. "You will learn to love your husband. If not now, then later. But if he is all that you claim him to be, and you truly do hate him, I have no doubt that you will at least love his children." Clarissa sighed.

"Thank you, mother." She whispered quietly, looking down at her lap. Jocelyn kissed Clarissa on the temple, and walked towards the door. She turned back to Clarissa before she made her leave.

"I will send someone up to help you get ready." And with that, Jocelyn Morgenstern turned and walked down the stony hall, torchlight shining off her auburn hair.

* * *

Her handmaiden Seelie helped her to bathe and get dressed.

"Your lady mother has already chosen a dress for the royal visit, m'lady." Seelie said timidly, ever the shy maid. Clarissa had already known her mother would do as such.

"Of course. I have to look my very _best _for the prince." She replied, words laced with venom.

Seelie helped her into the dress, then laced up the back tightly.

"What do you think, Seelie?" The dress was one of her favourites. It was a deep purple, but from a distance it looked almost blue. Two golden clasps decorated the front, and in the middle of each clasp lay a purple gemsone as big as an earlobe. Deep purple silk rimmed the edges of the dress, and an intricate pattern lay across the soft fabric of the long sleeves, bodice and skirt. **(A/N For those who wish to see the dress I'll have a link up in my profile)**

"You look a real princess, m'lady." Seelie said dutifully. Clarissa looked over at her.

"I'm not a princess yet." She responded. Seelie's eyes widened.

"I hope I've given no offense, m'lady." Seelie looked to the ground shyly. Clarissa smiled.

"You could never give offense, Seelie." Clarissa felt sorry for the girl. She was so shy she could barely let out a sentence, save for when it was expected of her. "Come and do my hair."

As Seelie brushed and braided Clarissa's hair, Clarissa looked out the window at the yard below. The snow was falling heavily, as it had been doing for months, and a thick mist had settled over the castle. All of Winterfell seemed to be in the yard, no doubt awaiting the king's arrival. It seemed to Clarissa that the description of her mother's wedding day seemed oddly alike to today.

When Seelie was done her handiwork, Clarissa sent her away.

"You may leave me now." Seelie scurried out of the room. Clarissa needed time alone to think about what was to come. She knew she was being foolish, that she should be happy she was being wed to the prince. She knew it was her duty to her family to marry, but for some strange reason she couldn't come to terms with her situation. _What if the stories are true?_

She looked back out the window and, alarmingly, saw knights and banners in the distance that were heading towards Winterfell.

The Lightwood banners.

She ran out of her room, garbing herself in her cloak on the way out. The air was chill outside and she didn't wish to catch a cold.

Outside, she found her family already lined up to await the king's arrival. Her father, Lord Valentine, looked at her angrily.

"Hurry, Clarissa, you best not be late." She ran over towards her brother, pushing slightly to make room for herself.

"Tsk, tsk, Clarissa," Jonathan chided with a grin. "What would the mighty king have thought if you were late?" She elbowed him in the side in response.

Knights in silver mail reigned up on their horses as they reached the Morgensterns. Banners waved in the wind on the tall poles the knights carried. Red flames on a black background. The Lightwood's banners, and soon to be hers as well.

If truth be told, she had never actually met her husband-to-be, and she was extremely nervous. A violent shiver ran down her body, and Jonathan took notice.

"It will be alright, Clary." She gave him a soft smile, and added the way only Jonathan called her Clary to the many things that she would miss when she left for the capital.

"Thank you."

The king rode up on his destrier, and the Morgensterns bowed in his presence, the rest of Winterfell following suit. Behind him rode his two sons, and Clary looked up quickly to try to catch a quick glimpse at her betrothed, but to no avail.

The king got off his horse and strode over to Lord Valentine, signalling with his hand for him to stand up. Valentine stood, and Winterfell followed.

"Your Grace." Valentine said. The king looked at him for a minute before pulling him into a hug.

"It's been years. Where the hell have you been?" King Robert asked, laughing. Valentine smiled.

"Guarding Winterfell for Your Grace." King Robert laughed again, and moved to pull Jocelyn into a hug.

The king slowly moved down the line to Jonathan, who stood beside Valentine.

"Jonathan, is it?" Jonathan nodded, and the king nodded and moved on to Clarissa.

"You must be Clarissa." King Robert said, looking Clarissa up and down.

"Yes, Your Grace." She curtsied, and King Robert smiled. "Pretty young thing, she'll be perfect." He said, looking over at Valentine. Clary felt as if she were being sold.

The king moved, allowing Clary to look behind him to Queen Maryse, who was stepping down from the litter which held her and her daughter, Princess Isabelle. Clarissa was surprised at how similar the queen and her daughter looked. Both were very beautiful, with thick, shiny black hair and sharp facial features. The only difference between them were their eyes. Where the queen's eyes were blue, Isabelle's were like charcoal.

Queen Maryse stepped in front of Lord Valentine, and allowed him to kiss her hand.

"My queen." He murmered.

"My queen." Jocelyn repeated, curtsying. The queen smiled and turned away to look upon Jonathan and Clarissa's faces. Her eyes lingered on Clary, yet she never said a word. The princess smiled at Clary, and mumbled a smalled hello. She seemed like she wanted to speak with her, yet looked to her mother and decided better of it.

Clary looked past them to the three boys mounted on horses. Her eyes skimmed over the youngest, Max Lightwood, a boy of nine. She was marrying the heir to the throne, and the heir was always the eldest. Surely she would not be marrying him. She then look over to the boy beside him. Alec Lightwood. He had hair just like the princess's, as black as ink, and had icy blue eyes like his mother. Clarissa thought him to be quite handsome.

The last boy made her mouth open slightly. He was completely _golden. _His skin was golden brown from being in the heat in the south everyday, and his hair shone a golden hue, even though the sun wasn't out. The most surprising were his eyes. They looked like two huge pits of molten gold, and they seemed to swallow Clary up as he looked at her. She had heard of Jace Lightwood before. Everyone talked of the golden boy, and how he shone gold from head to toe, but Clary hadn't believed them until now. She secretly hoped that that was who she was to marry.

"I suppose you wish to meet your husband." King Robert said. Clarissa tore her eyes away from Jace. He seemed like he was waiting for her to respond, so she nodded slightly. King Robert motioned with his finger at one of the three boys, and Clary made a silent prayer in her head.

Obviously the gods were out to spite her.

It wasn't Jace Lightwood who stepped forward, but his brother Alec.

"Lady Clarissa, meet your betrothed."

**WAIT WAIT BEFORE YOU STOP READING. THE FOLLOWING AUTHOR'S NOTE IS IMPORTANT YET AGAIN!**

**First of all, don't turn this story down yet. There WILL be Clace in the future (For those who life Clace)...don't think that this is a fic about Alec and Clary. I just don't like to have Clace right away...you know? Oh, and there will be Malec in the future too! But not for a while...**

**Second, sorry if this was boring and/or bad. In this chapter I just kind of wanted to give you some insight on the Morgensterns and show you their personalities (because it is so OOC it isn't even funny.) The following chapter will be more interesting.**

**Lastly, I know that Lucian and Valentine aren't brothers and they don't actually look like each other. I did it for the sake of the story.**

* * *

**REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thank you for all of the reviews, follows and favourites! I am extremely grateful to all of you.**

**Guest: Well, if you want Clarec, you may not like this chapter very much...*hint, hint***

**Guest (again): Thank you! I really like idea of this crossover as well, which is why I created the story. I do agree the Lannisters could have worked for the Morgensterns, but this story is going to be really OOC (as you will soon find out in this chapter haha) so in my story the way I have set it up makes it work better (in my opinion)**

**HolliePike: That was just the reaction I was going for! Thank you:) **

**Spikeyhairgood: I already replied to your review, but still, thank you so much!**

**greygirl2358: Thank you! I was a bit nervous to publish this story, but I'm glad that you think it's good!**

**Cecyl 2014, Fangirl crazy 407, Mollytamale, Guest: Thanks so much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments or A Song of Ice and Fire. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The feast was held at dusk.

It was a grand event, one that Clary had never seen the likes of before. Tapestry upon tapestry had been hung by servants, and they adorned the walls in their multicoloured depictions of the past. Long wooden tables had been set up in rows for the high lords and knights who were bannermen to the Lightwoods and Morgensterns, and each oaken table had been covered by strips of red and white silk. At the front of the room both the Morgenstern and Lightwood families sat upon the dais. The table upon the dais had been decked in the most costly fabrics; red and white silks, white chiffon fabric, and Vucana sheep wool. Red and white rose petals were thrown on the rushes and vases filled with white lillies were lined up along the edge of the platform. _Is this what it's like in King's Landing all the time? _Clary wondered, whilst a singer sang a sad tale of a women who was locked in a tower for the Mad King's enjoyment. She certainly hoped not.

Clary sat in the place of honor beside Alec, who in turn sat beside King Robert. She had been placed in the worst seat imaginable, for on her left sat Jace Lightwood. She dared not look at either Lightwood boy, for fear that she may be caught staring and be forced to engage in awkward conversation. Instead she sat as unmoving as a rock, merely looking at each meal that was placed before her. She turned down both the pigeon and lamprey pies, and watched as her bowl of untouched steaming turnip and onion stew turned cold before a servant carried it away from her. What she did eat was little. A bite of lamb here, a nibble of stuffed mushrooms there, and lots and lots of wine. Every time a servant came by, she held out her goblet to be refilled. She knew both Lightwood boys were looking at her out of the corner of their eyes in distaste, but she didn't care. She wanted to forget about everything for a little while, and if she needed to get drunk to do it, so be it.

After a fashion, she got tired of sitting and staring at everyone else having a good time, and decided to walk out through the wide wooden doors and onto the terrace. She walked over to a marble bench covered by an arch, and sat down so she was overlooking the yard. Winterfell looked as if it had been dipped in moonlight. Though it was nearly midnight, the moon shone down so bright that it seemed as if it were daytime. It reflected off the piles of snow on the ground, and the snow still falling danced in the cool winter breeze. A jackrabbit pranced by and it's children followed warily. Clary shivered as a blast of cold wind swirled and tugged at her skirts, and was suddenly aware that she was wearing nothing other than a thin dress made of light grey wool embellised with freshwater pearls. A lovely piece of attire, but not one suitable for the wintry northern air.

"You must be freezing." A voice said softly, and Clary was so startled she nearly fell off of the bench. She turned and, to her confusion, saw Isabelle Lightwood.

"Shouldn't you be enjoying the feast, princess?" Clary asked, regaining her composure.

Isabelle laughed. "I could ask the same of you." Clary shrugged and patted the cool marble beside her. "Come and sit with me, if it please you."

Isabelle made her way over to the bench and took a seat. After a while, Isabelle spoke. "It truly is lovely here, I grant you that. But why must it be so _cold?_" Isabelle shivered, confirming the temperature in the air, and Clary grinned. "I would sooner be back home in the warm southern air, drinking mulled wine by the water and wearing thinner garb. These thick dresses make it hard to walk." Isabelle made a face. Her dress was the colour of apricots, and had beautifully embroidered white water lillies at the base of the skirt and sleeves. Though lovely, Clary _had_ noticed her walking rather awkwardly in it.

"You just have to get used to them. Besides, I heard it stinks like an unwashed whore in King's Landing." Clary said bluntly. Isabelle feigned distress.

"Lady Clarissa! A lady mustn't say such things!" But she was laughing, and Clary joined in.

"Don't you agree, though?" Clary said after her laughter died down.

"It _does _smell pretty wretched, now that I think about it." Isabelle said, giggling. She turned so that she was fully facing Clary. "But you'll love it. I know you will. Forget about the smell when you get there and open your eyes. You'll see festivals with women dancing to the beat of a thousand drums, buildings that are polished until they gleam in the southern sun, and beautiful people dressed in vibrant colours and adorned in jewels so valuable it likely cost them three times the cost of this feast. It's lively there. As for here, well..." Clary thought it all sounded a bit absurd, but didn't dare voice that to Isabelle. She seemed so sure that Clary would like it there that she thought it best to take her word for it.

"It all sounds very delightful, Isabelle." Clary thought it sounded awful.

"When we get there, there will be a massive celebration for the king and queen's return. And for you. Their new queen will finally be home." Queen? Home? King's Landing wasn't her home. It would never be her home.

"Queen? Why, I'm not a queen yet."

Isabelle smiled. "But you will be once the King dies. After that, the law states that the eldest son is the heir to the throne, and by laws of marriage, you will be the queen." Clarissa shuddered, and Isabelle's face went from happy to sorrowful. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Clary said, confusion written in her voice.

Isabelle looked down at her lap. "For my brother." Clary was puzzled.

"Why be sorry? He hasn't done anything wrong." _But he hasn't done anything right either. Isn't he supposed to act courteous and tell me I'm pretty like in all the stories? _

"But he will. He always does." Isabelle said, scary calm, staring black daggers into Clary's emerald green eyes. Clary felt mildly uncomfortable.

Suddenly, her mood shifted and she was jubilant once again. "Come," she said, linking Clary arm through hers. It was as if nothing had happened. "Let us attend your engagement feast."

"Putting my name on it doesn't make it _my _feast." She pointed out. Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Besides, I wasn't enjoying myself very much. No one will talk to me." _And I don't wish to talk to them. _

"Don't mind Jace. He isn't the most...welcoming person. And Alec is- well, you can just sit beside me." She said, beaming.

"Wouldn't the prince take offence to that?" Clary inquired. Isabelle pulled her back into the great hall where the heat of the hearths started to thaw Clary's numb toes.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." And with that, Isabelle pulled a smiling Clarissa back into the hall to enjoy her feast.

* * *

**The next day**

"My sweet girl, I'll miss you so much." Her mother said, tears trickling from the corners of her green eyes.

"Don't worry mother, this isn't goodbye forever." She smiled for the sake of her mother, but she herself had her doubts if she would ever see her lady mother again.

Her mother smiled thinly. "I wish I could come with you to the capital, I truly do. I'll be so lonely here without you or your father." Her mother wouldn't be attending them on their way to King's Landing. She needed to stay here to protect and hold Winterfell until Clary's father returned. _Until my father_ _returns, not me. My place will be in King's Landing once I'm married, and I may never see Winterfell again. _She wanted to hit something.

"You'll have Jonathan with you to make sure you are looked after." Clary said, trying to make an end to her mother's tears. She hated to see her lady mother upset. "You won't be completely alone. Besides, there always has to be a Morgenstern in Winterfell. You need to protect the castle. You'll see me soon, once I'm married. I'll force my husband to bring me back here to see you, I promise. If he doesn't, I'll find a way back to you myself." Her mother wiped away her tears and laughed.

"Of course you will, Clarissa. You always have been a spitfire." Jocelyn pulled Clary into a tight hug, and then stepped back, rubbing a tear from her eye with a gloved hand. Even when crying she was strong. "You should go find Jonathan and say a quick farewell. We shouldn't make the Lightwoods wait all day for you." Clary hugged her mother one last time before mounting her Clydesdale horse, Amadeus.

She nodded to her mother, who smiled sadly back, and took off to find her brother.

* * *

"Don't presume to get yourself killed in the capital, Clary," Jonathan said when she found him near a wagon of apples. "You won't have me to protect you there, so be careful."

"Who says I am in need of your protection, Jon?" She said. He ruffled her hair and laughed.

"I do. Now go, the Lightwoods are looking impatient." She followed her gaze over to King Robert, who was looking pointedly at her. She turned back to Jon.

"I'm going to miss you, Jon. Take care of mother for me. If anything happens to her, I'll have your head." Clary said, dead serious.

"I would never let anything happen to her, you know that. Now come here." Clary jumped off of her horse and into her brother's arms. He spun her around before seating her back on her horse.

"Stay safe. I love you, Clary."

"I love you too, Jon." And off she went. She galloped over to her place in line beside Alec, and didn't look back until they were almost out of sight of the castle.

When she did look back, she wished she hadn't.

Behind her lay Winterfell. Behind her lay her childhood, and all of her happiest moments. Behind her lay memories of snowball fights with Jon, and her mother bandaging up Clary's knee when she would fall and scrape it. Behind her lay everything she held dear, and soon even that would be taken from her as well.

In the centre of Winterfell stood her mother, crying into her hands. _Why are you crying mother? I'll see you again. I promised, didn't I? This isn't is the start of my new life, and I'll make sure that you're apart of it._

But as Winterfell went out of view, Clary started to have her doubts.

_Who am I kidding? This isn't the start of my life, _she thought miserably. _This is the end of it._

* * *

"So," she started, trying to start conversation with Alec. "How long should it take before we reach King's Landing?" They had been riding in silence for half the morning, and Clary thought that if they were to be married, they would need to converse with each other at _some_ point.

Alec looked at her and wrinkled his nose as if she were a bad smell he needed to do away with as soon as possible. "Don't presume to talk before you are spoken to. Did your lady mother teach you nothing of being a wife?"

Clary's mouth opened slightly. She didn't know how to respond, so she looked down at her hands which rested on the horn of the leather saddle. _He must be joking. He _has _to be. _Yet when she looked over at him, she saw no hint of amusement in his features. Just anger.

For the rest of the day they travelled without so much as a word to each other. By nightfall, Clary's thighs had begun to ache from being in the saddle for so long. When they stopped to make camp for the night, Clary was relieved.

The servants set up the cloth tent she would be staying in for the evening, which rippled in the breeze, and Clarissa called Seelie to have her make a bath.

As she was waiting for the water to heat up, Alec came into her tent without invitation.

"How fairs my lady?" He asked, not unkindly. It was as if he had totally forgotten what he had said earlier that day. Clary's temper flashed.

"Am I allowed to _speak _with you now, my prince?" She said with bitterness. Alec's eyes suddenly glistened with anger. His hand itched at her side, and she feared he would slap her. Instead, he smiled. A smile with menace, to be sure, but at least he hadn't struck her.

"You would do well not to speak to me like that, Lady Clarissa. We may not be married yet, but once we are, you will be my property to do with as I please. And if it please me, I may just have your tonuge removed." Clary stood unable to move, startled by the threat. "Sleep well, Clarissa." She shuddered at the way in which he said Clarissa. Alec smiled and backed out the open tent flap the way he had entered.

"Your bath is ready, m'lady." Seelie said cautiously behind Clary, no doubt having heard the whole affair. Clary felt embarrassed. Clary felt afraid.

"I won't be needing one after all, Seelie." She said, voice shaking violently. Clary cursed herself silently. "Go and fetch me my nightwear. I wish to go to sleep." _And weep. _

Seelie went to fetch her her nightwear, and helped Clary into her bed.

That night, she slept with a knife under her pillow. Just in case.

**Well. You now know how OOC this is getting...but there may be redemption for Alec in future chapters...or not. You'll just have to keep reading to find out, won't you?**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, so this is pretty much just a filler chapter (which is why this is so short) but I promise next chapter will be longer!**

**AnnaW14-There won't be magic in this (for now haha) but she will learn how to manipulate and such at some point. Thanks for reviewing!**

**percabethandclace- Thank you sooooo much! Haha, I try. Plus I cringe at cliche things so I do my best not to use it except for when it's needed.**

**newt-scamanderp- Thank you so much! I definitely recommend the books. They are literally amazing I am obsessed.**

**tmilover 122- mmmmmmmhhh...not exactly. You'll just have to wait and find out! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Cecyl 2014- You'll want to soon omg**

**crescented, guests, KamillaKristinaJurabaeva, Ris- Thank you so much!**

**Special thanks to spikeyhairgood for her amazing reviews and go check out her story As Lovers Go! It's amazing and I totally recommend it.**

**NOTE: I WILL BE CHANGING THE TITLE OF THIS STORY. I will be changing it to be called Silk and Iron and will change it just before I make my next chapter. Just a heads up.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The southern sun beat down on the fleet as they slowly made their way to King's Landing. They had been travelling for a month now, and Clary was starting to get impatient. She would have complained about the sun beating down relentlessly onto her head, or asked when they would be there, but she wasn't a child, and refused to give Alec more reason to lash out at her.

It had been weeks since her encounter with Alec in her tent, but she hadn't forgotten. How not? He had threatened to remove her _tongue, _and she wasn't about to dismiss that as if it never happened. She wondered if he had forgotten. She dearly hoped so; a life without a tongue would be a life she wouldn't care to live.

Clary silently questioned whether Alec's siblings knew what he was like. She knew Isabelle did, for she had warned her back in Winterfell at her engagement feast, but what about Jace and Max? Did they know about his threats and hurtful comments, and if so, were they just as cruel? Living with Alec would be a challenge, but living with three...

A trumpet blared. Once. Twice. A third time. Clary looked around, confused, swaying left and right in her saddle to try to get a better look at what was going on at the front of their party. Jace galloped up from his place in line to ride beside her, informing her on what was happening.

"King's Landing is just over this hill, my lady. We're just announcing our presence." Those were the first words he had ever spoken to her. Though they weren't in the least bit flirtatious, Clary blushed and looked away, nodding slightly. When she looked back at him, he was squinting at her. _Great, he probably presumes I'm socially inept. _They rode in silence as they started their ascent up the hill. Clary wanted to make conversation with this intriguing golden prince, but remembered Alec's words. _Don't speak before you are spoken to, Clary. Remember that._

But if Clarissa Morgenstern was anything, she was stubborn. So she did any ways.

"So, the weather is nice today." _Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid. He doesn't care about the weather. _Jace looked up at the sky as if looking at it for the first time in his life. He looked back down at her and smiled.

"I guess." In truth, it wasn't the nicest of days. Though clear, it was overbearingly hot, enough to give you heat stroke if you weren't careful. Clary missed the crisp snow crunching under her feet and the bitter wind that made her cheeks turn a vibrant red.

"I probably shouldn't have worn wool." She mused, trying to keep the conversation going. She looked down at her dress, made to keep her warm even in the coldest weather. It was a dress that was supposed to be worn in the north, not the south, and Clary was sweating fervently.

"I guess not." Is all he said in reply. He wasn't even trying to communicate with her. Clary wanted to fling herself off of her saddle just to get out of this conversation.

"So...King's Landing. I heard it's very beautiful." Jace looked over at her and tugged the corners of his mouth upwards.

"Depends on who you ask." He grabbed the reigns of his horse and tugged, steering the stallion away from the big branch full of ripening apples that was looming to his left.

"What do you think of it?" She asked curious. Jace just shrugged in response. They rode in silence for a while because Clary was done trying to talk to him and Jace didn't seem to care.

"Well, it was nice talking with you, my lady." Jace said casually as they came to the top of the hill. She looked back at Jace, but he had already ridden back to his place in line. Clary put her palm to her forehead and sighed. _That was the single most uncomfortable conversation I have ever experienced. _At least he wasn't like Alec.

She was still fretting over her conversation with Jace when the party stopped. They were still upon the hill, but now in full view of the capital.

Isabelle was right, it was beautiful. Tiny stone houses with red roofs sat overlooking the blue expanse of the ocean. Fountains could be seen in the centre of courtyards, and each road was made of smooth cobblestone. Bronze towers stood tall and straight, spreading long shadows over the city in the afternoon sun. Though the towers were big, none stood half as tall as the Red Keep. The Red Keep was the castle in which the King and Queen took residence. It sat atop a hill, looming over the city in all of its glory. True to it's name, the Red Keep was the colour of fresh blood, and modeled beautiful stain glass windows. Clary shivered when she saw it. The Red Keep would be her new home from this day forward, and as beautiful as it was, Clary dreaded living in such an intimidating place. It would never be her true home. It would never be Winterfell.

The trumpets blared, and suddenly they were moving again. Towards the castle and the city in all of its splendor. It took another hour just to get to the city walls. There, another round of horns trumpeted and a pair of golden gates opened for the royal family. Alec came to her side just as the party lurched forward into the city. Isabelle hadn't lied when she said there would be celebration upon their arrival. Thousands of common folk stood to either side of the cobblestone road, throwing flower petals and laying down offerings for the royal family. Men in matching red robes beat on drums as tall as a child, and children freed themselves from their mothers' arms and ran beside the precession.

The common folk also called out their names. Many women tried to get Jace's attention, as was expected, but Jace kept his eyes ahead of him the entire time. Cries for Alec came from left and right, and he smiled and waved at the throng of people, hiding his true colours. Many called Isabelle's name, and there were even a few cries for Max as well.

There was an uproar when the common folk noticed Clary. She was in a state of shock, looking wide eyed at the pressing crowd that cried "Princess Clarissa! Princess Clarissa!" _I'm no princess yet, _she wanted to call back. Instead she masked her terror and waved a cupped hand in the air, smiling shyly. A few children ran and tried to pet her horse, and she was showered in red rose petals from head to toe. She wanted to believe that these people truly did love her, but that was impossible. How could you love someone if you knew nothing about them? _I'm just a fresh face. Soon enough I will be old news and they will forget I even exist. _Clarissa supposed it was better that way.

They arrived at the Red Keep to what seemed to Clary like hours later. The guards opened the gold and iron gates, and suddenly they were swallowed up. There was noticeably less noise in the yard of the Red Keep, due to the fact that they had left the rambunctious lot behind them. Clary looked up at the Red Keep and suddenly felt light headed. It was the biggest castle she had ever seen, and it was now her home.

A stableboy helped her dismount, and Clary resisted the urge to rub her saddle sore legs. She stood in the stables lost for a moment, not knowing where she was supposed to go, before Jace came and lead her into the Red Keep. Two men with the Lightwood's sigil sewn to their armour came to escort Clary to her room.

After walking through a maze of never ending torch lit halls, they came across Clary's bedchambers. It was a very large room, but was surprisingly empty save for a bed with a large white canopy overhead, a dresser and a table with a bowl, pitcher and cloth on top of it for washing her face.

"Your father wishes to speak with you in his solar." One of the guards spoke behind her, causing her to whirl.

"Thank you, ser." She said courteously. They both bowed and took their leave. She hadn't seen her father at all since they had left Winterfell because he had been making preparations with the king and queen, and she was excited to see a familiar face.

She started walking down the never ending hallways. It wasn't until fifteen minutes later that she realized she had no clue where she was going. Instead of going back the way she had come to ask for help, she decided to try to find it on her own. She turned left once, then right, then left again, until finally she happened upon a room. The door was open, so she invited herself in. Perhaps if someone was here she could ask them-

"My lady?" She looked up to find Alec sitting in a wooden chair on a balcony overlooking the water below. She curtsied and silently cursed herself for not going back to ask for directions. "What are you doing here?"

"I was trying to find my father. I'm sorry for disturbing you-"

"I was meaning to talk to you any ways." Alec interrupted. "I wanted to apologize." Clary snapped her head up to look at him. That was _not _by any means what she had expected him to say. "I shouldn't have said the things that I did on our trip south. Though this doesn't fully compensate what I did, I was terribly nervous for our engagement and lashed out and pushed you away instead of talking about how I felt." He moved closer, and Clary let him. "Will you ever forgive me, my lady?" All of the voices in her head told her to say no, that what he said was too cruel to forgive, but she found herself nodding her head against her better judgement.

"I have something for you." He said, continuing. He reached into his doublet and took out a golden necklace. It was circular, with a small C engraved into it.

"It's beautiful," she said. He turned her around gently and put it on her neck. When he was done, she turned back to face him.

"I will be a good husband to you, my lady. I can promise you that. I will treat you with kindness and respect, and love you until my last day on this earth." She thought back to the crowd outside the Red Keep. _How can you love someone if you know nothing about them? _"I will never dishonor you again." _Lies, lies, lies, _a voice in her head was screaming. She didn't want to believe him, she _couldn't. _But he said it with so much emotion that she put away all of her doubts and smiled the first genuine smile she had made since she had left Winterfell.

"Thank you, my prince." She said after a moment. Alec smiled, bent to kiss her, and walked back out the door.

She stood staring at the door for a few moments after he had left, still trying to fully comprehend what had just happened. She believed him. She believed that he would be true to his words, but one nagging voice in her head kept telling her that he was being false, that it was all lies. _Lies, lies, lies. _

**Well...is Alec truly lying or is he telling the truth? Only time will tell!**

* * *

**Ok, so I really want to interact with the people who read this story, so I'm going to ask questions every chapter just to get to know you a bit!**

**So here are the questions for today:**

**1) Who is your favourite non-evil/good person from The Mortal Instruments? (and/or Game of Thrones if you read it)**

**2) Who is your favourite evil person in The Mortal Instruments (and/or Game of Thrones if you read it)**

* * *

**OK, and if you're still reading...I have one more thing for you guys if you want to. I'm going to put up a contest every once in a while and give you a challenge, and the winner will win a prize (ooh aahh!) **

**The challenge for this chapter (I'll make it simple and you can probably find it on google haha): **

**Which book is this Mortal Instruments quote from? AND who said it?:**

"_**If you really love something, you never try to keep it the way it is forever. You have to let it be free to change." **_

**And...for the people who read Game of Thrones (though anyone can probably type it into a computer and look it up so whatever) **

**Which Book is this Game of Thrones quote from? AND who said it?**

"_**What is honor compared to a woman's love? What is duty against the feel of a newborn son in your arms . . . or the memory of a brother's smile? Wind and words. Wind and words. We are only human, and the gods have fashioned us for love. That is our great glory, and our great tragedy." **_

**Ok so whoever reviews with the correct answer first is the winner! I will have one winner for the mortal instruments quote and one from the game of thrones quote. The prize will be a...(drum roll) chapter in any TMI person's POV! So you could ask, for instance, to have this chapter in Jace's POV or whatever, and you don't need to use it now...you can wait until whenever to claim your prize! Hopefully that all made sense...(and watch no one participate. Oh well at least I tried)**

**OK, well, sorry for the long AN. Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had a really busy week and couldn't find the time to write the chapter up, but now it's here!**

**HolliePike: In case you didn't get my PM, I update usually every 2-3 days. I was really busy this week however thus the late chapter. Thank you!**

**calovestowrite: Thank you so much! Yeah, I love these two books so much so I thought it may be fun to mix them together. Thank you so much!**

**spikeyhairgood: Hey! Yeah, Jace will say my lady a bit...but will still have a cocky attitude! Maybe not in this chapter but in future ones...I wanted to make Clary have a bit of a habit of having an inner dialogue so thanks for picking up on that! And Alec...well, I guess we'll see won't we;) Thank you so much!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited!**

**THE WINNER OF LAST CHAPTER'S CONTEST IS NEWT-SCAMANDERP! PLEASE PM ME WHENEVER YOU REALLY LIKE A CHAPTER (IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE RIGHT AWAY) AND I WILL WRITE ANY CHAPTER YOU WISH IN WHOEVER'S POV YOU WANT (I.E. THIS CHAPTER ALL IN JACE'S POV, ECT.) IF YOU ARE CONFUSED BY ANYTHING PM ME AS WELL. GOOD JOB.**

_**TRIGGER WARNING: **__**This chapter will have some violence...it's not really that bad but just in case. **_

**Oh and Simon comes in this chapter...hehe this is going to put me into an early grave I just know it.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

After countless wrong turns, a tumble down a flight of stairs and walking in on a stableboy and serving girl getting handsy, Clary finally found her father's solar.

It was a grand living area, with gold inlaid on every piece of furniture. Blood red curtains billowed in the breeze coming from the window behind her father, who sat at a long wooden desk, quill in hand. He looked up at her with onyx eyes as she entered warily.

"Clarissa." He acknowledged as she entered the room. She ran to her father's side, wrapping her arms around his neck securely. He coiled his hand around her middle and gave a firm squeeze before letting her go. Sitting back down in the large wooden chair, he gesturing for her to sit in an identical chair across the table.

"How do you fair, father?" She asked as she lowered herself into the chair. "I haven't encountered you since we left Winterfell." Lord Valentine sighed.

"You know the way of it, Clarissa. When a king's got a thirst for hunting, there's no quenching it until he's had his fill. King Robert seemed thirsty almost everyday." He chuckled, though his smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"How is the Lightwood boy? Prince Alec. He's treating you with reverence, I pray?" Clarissa flushed as she remembered what had happened on the road south, and then turned even further crimson when she remembered what had happened not an hour past. What should she say? She had heard her mother say once that a wife had to defend her husband no matter what, even if he was wrong, but did it still count if they weren't yet married? She wanted to tell her father everything. How he had shamed her in front of knights and high lords, how he had threatened her person. Yet she couldn't help thinking that maybe that moment with Alec just moments ago had _meant _something. Maybe the necklace was a sign of new beginnings, that he was ready and willing to changed. But then there were the ever persistant voices in her head, shrieking at her to not trust the dark haired boy. _Lies, lies, lies. _

"He is, father, don't fret. He is everything a girl could ask for." _Lies. _Her father smiled at her, and this time it was a true smile.

"I'm glad. Though if this boy discomforts you in any way, you come to me straight away. All I want is your happiness, Clarissa, and I heard odd tales of this boy on our journey south." This perked Clarissa's interest.

"What sort of tales, father?" She hoped he didn't know about what he had said to her in the tent. Even if the boy was cruel, she didn't want her father to have to go through the trouble of finding another suitor for her.

"Japes and folly, nothing I would want you worrying about. But I meant what I said before, Clarissa. If he ever harms you in anyway, I am to know. Is that understood?" She nodded her head.

"If he's anything like you, I shouldn't have anything to worry about," she replied. Her father looked at her steadily, onyx eyes against green. He looked weary in that moment, and more so than usual.

"Clarissa," he started in a hushed tone. He picked up the piece of parchment he had been writing on and, opening an iron cage beside his desk, seized a raven from inside. "I fear I have sheltered you for far too long." He strapped the rolled up parchment onto the raven's talons and released it out the window. Slowly, Valentine walked over to where Clarissa was sitting and lowered himself so they were eye to eye. "I try to be an honorable and just man, but don't begin to believe that everyone acquires those characteristics. A man can easily be persuaded to do the wrong thing when they deem it necessary, and when they lust for something, anything and everything can be necessary. Do you know what that something is?" Clarissa shook her head, biting down on her bottom lip in confusion. "_Power. _Power has been the death of many, and those who do rise soon fall under its crushing weight. Those who rise to power rose for a _reason, _child, and blood stains their flesh."

"What are you trying to -"

"I'm saying," Valentine cut in, "don't trust so easily. Your handmaiden told me what happened with you and Alec and I didn't like what she had to say." Of course Seelie would try to protect her. She sighed heavily. "If he has proposed for you to forgive him, don't be so eager to grant his wish. Watch and wait, Clarissa, and see his _true _colours." He smiled. "I want what is best for you, Clarissa. Now tell me truthfully, do you want an end to this engagement?"

Clarissa pondered the question. On one hand, she could be free of this angry and intimidating boy, and allow her inner voices to be put to rest. _Lies, lies, lies._

But on the other, she didn't want to cause her father more trouble by turning back the way they had come, and surely they would be leaving an angered king behind in their wake. Besides, hadn't he changed?

The decision was simple.

"No, father. I am loyal to his lordship, the noble Prince Alec."

* * *

**(Isabelle's POV)**

Isabelle sat staring at her mother, who was staring at her father drunkenly grope a serving girl. The fury in her mother's eyes was evident, though it was nothing that she hadn't seen before. Isabelle sighed, glaring at her father one last time before standing up from her spot on the dais to go and converse with Clarissa. She had grown fond of the redheaded maid, and in the week that she had been in King's Landing they had grown very close.

Clarissa sat staring out at the high lords and laidies who were eating their meals and laughing amongst one another, not so much as a bite of her supper touched. She noticed she often did that at the nightly feasts; sat expressionless and bored as everyone else had a good time. It was evident she didn't care for the grandeur of the capital as much as the rest of King's Landing. That, and no one seemed to be talking to her. On her right sat Alec, who was talking assiduously to a tall lord in glittery attire. On her left sat Jace, who was causing a young serving girl to redden and giggle. Isabelle stalked up to him and snapped at the girl to continue working. The girl turned pale as milk and she hurried away to continue pouring. Isabelle cornered Jace.

"Go find another seat." She stated simply. Jace just stared at her. "Do you have your fingers up your ears? Move or I'll move you myself."

"Isabelle!" Her mother gasped from the other end of the table. Apparently she had spoken too loudly.

"I beg pardon, mother, but I need to sit there. Unless Jace means to actually _talk_ to Clarissa instead of being an ignorant idiot." Clarissa's head snapped up at the mention of her name, and Jace began to smirk.

"Actually, sweet sister, I believe I'll stay." He turned to Clarissa and began to engage her in conversation. Isabelle rolled her eyes and huffed back to her seat.

She was looking down at her shoes, a habit that her mother had tried to stop her from doing to no avail (her understanding was that a lady should always stand straight with her head held high, completely aware of her superiority, but Isabelle found it tedious to stay rigid all day) when a servant knocked into her, causing her to fall backwards with him on top. Purple wine spilt from the pitcher he was holding onto her dress, and lemon cakes fell onto her face and hair.

She screamed as she fell, causing the room to go silent. The boy landed with a thud on top of her, causing her scream to come to an abrupt stop as the wind was knocked out of her. She looked up, expecting to see him already off her and muttering apologies, and instead came face to face with the servant. He was a gawky boy, with a mop of mouse brown hair piled atop a thin pale face, which was made paler by the situation. His brown eyes were the size of saucers, and Isabelle instantly felt sorry for him.

He was suddenly pulled off of her, and Isabelle was finally able to breathe. Jace helped her up, and her lady mother came running to clutch her to her side. The boy stood staring at her with his big brown eyes, while guards seized his arms and held a dagger to his throat.

"What in seven hells happened here?!" Her father roared. He stood staring at the servant, awaiting an answer.

"I-I tr-tripped, Your Grace."He said meekly, shaking violently in fear. The king still looked furious.

"Clean up this mess then, and be quick about it." He was going to leave it a that, but the queen jumped in.

"Would you just leave it at that, then? Have the boy who could have _killed _your daughter go unpunished?" The king turned his angry glare upon his wife while Isabelle rolled her eyes. It wasn't as if she could have _died._

"You infuriate me woman. Damn it, it was a mere accident. It's over." He sat back down at the table and sloshed back three more cups of wine.

"What is your name, boy?" The queen asked gently, smiling at him.

"Simon, if it please you." He replied quietly.

"Simon," the queen started, "a common name for a common boy. Tell me, Simon, which would you prefer, your right or left leg?" Simon blanched.

"My-my what?" The queen's anger flashed.

"Your right or left leg. Which one would you like to spare?" Simon turned the colour of curdled milk.

"I s-suppose my right."

"Perfect. Without one leg, you won't be able to trip the two up again, will you? Guards, grab him." One guard pushed Simon to the ground while the other one drew his sword from its scabbard. Simon cried out in pain as the man holding him down landed a blow to his abdomen. The king slowly stood up in anger, but he had downed so much wine that he toppled over onto the ground.

"I would stop struggling if I were you, Simon." The queen called over Simon's cries of protest. "The cut won't be clean if you keep wiggling your leg about." The guard readied himself to swing, raising the sword about Simon as he struggled feebly. The sword glinted in the torchlight before it came down. The sword arched, racing towards Simon, and-

"No!" Isabelle cried suddenly. The guard, thrown off by her high pitched scream, turned away from Simon. The sword swung away from the boy and buried itself in one of the legs of the wooden table. The queen looked at her furiously.

"Isabelle," she snapped. "What do you think you are doing?" Isabelle raced over to Simon and threw herself on top of him so the guard could not swing.

"I will not have him hurt. It was an honest mistake, and I don't even have a bruise." She looked to Alec, begging him with her eyes to help her, but he looked just as furious as his mother.

"But you _could _have been!" Her mother wailed, hands clenched into fists. "I will not suffer some servant making an utter fool of my daughter under my roof. Step away, Isabelle, and let Simon be dealt his punishment." She sat unmoving, half sprawled over Simon who lay under her like stone.

"I will not." She replied, already trying to stand Simon up. Her mother snapped at the guards, who then pushed Isabelle off Simon. She toppled over to land upright beside him.

The guard wrenched his sword free from the table, and resumed his place towering over Simon. Isabelle began to cry. _Please, mother, don't do this. It's all my fault, not his. If I had only looked where I was going..._

The sword held a menacing glint as it curved downwards, cutting Simon's left leg right off of his body. He screamed, so loudly Isabelle had to cover her ears. She was distantly aware of the crowd cheering behind her. She rocked back and forth, sobs racking her body. _It's all my fault. _

Simon had passed out, and blood was pulsing out of the stump of his leg with every heartbeat. Isabelle felt sick to her stomach. _There's so much blood, and it's all because of me. _She fell on her side, looking at Simon through watery eyes as he came closer and closer to dying.

She was aware of someone picking her up bridal style and carrying her from the hall. She hoped it was one of her brothers, so she could order him to carry her back and help Simon with his wound, but it was only a guard. She submitted in defeat. _I'm so sorry, Simon. Will you ever forgive me? _

She doubted he'd live long enough to give her a reply.

* * *

**(For all of you who wanted Jace's POV)**

The sound of metal on metal drifted across they yard in the cool morning air. Jace stood in the middle of the yard, sword in hand, waiting for Alec to make the final attack.

"Come on, brother, I haven't got all day." Jace taunted. Alec charged at Jace, succeeding in knocking him back half a step, and swung his sword at Jace's abdomen. Jace realized his intentions and blocked the hit with his shield. Alec had swung so hard that his sword was momentarily stuck in the supple wood of the shield, allowing Jace to swing his sword up and tap Alec lightly on the side of the neck.

"You're dead." He grinned. Alec glowered, finally releasing his sword from its confines, and walked back to his spot on the yard.

"Again." He called. Jace shook his head.

"Sorry, Alec, Maryse will be calling for us to break our fast soon. We best get going." Alec submitted and fell into step beside Jace, who was walking back to the Red Keep. They walked in silence for a time, enjoying the sounds that came with early morning.

"So, how is the girl?" Jace finally asked as they entered the Red Keep. Alec looked over at him and sighed as if he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"I told you, Jace, I don't want to talk-"

"I know, I know. You've been saying that for a fortnight now." He said, exasperated. "All I want to know is what you think of her."

"Does it matter?" Alec snapped. "I don't care for the girl. All I have to do is wed her and bed her, and after that I won't have to deal with her any more if I so choose. So why should you be worrying about what I think of her?" Jace looked at him skeptically.

"Fine. Forget I asked."

They entered the great hall to be met with silence. Jace had expected all of the lords to be feasting with them, but only the Lightwoods and Morgensterns were evident. Robert and Maryse were exchanging heated whispers, Clarissa sat as still as stone beside her father, like always, and Isabelle was sulking. Like as not about her prescious rat boy.

Alec took a seat beside Isabelle and Jace in turn sat beside Alec just as Robert and Valentine rose.

"I will see you in a couple of days, Clarissa." Valentine said, hugging Clarissa quickly.

"Where are you going?" Jace asked Robert, who was still muttering to Maryse.

"We're going hunting." Valentine replied for Robert. "We'll be back in no more than four days. Jory," he called to a young servant who couldn't have been no more than eleven. "Tell Robert's squire that we are setting off, if you will." The servant hurried to his task. Robert finally turned away from Maryse with a sigh and looked to Valentine.

"Are you ready, Valentine?"

Valentine smiled. "Of course."

"Let's go kill us some boar, then." And with that they set off.

"They'll be more than four days." Clarissa said matter of factly as they left the room.

"And how do you know, my lady?" Jace asked. She swiveled her large eyes to meet his. Jace didn't know why Alec didn't care for the girl, she was pretty enough. With a mane of curly red hair and piercing green eyes, you could even call her beautiful. Jace didn't know why he hadn't seen it before.

"My father always says he'll be gone for four, but comes back in eight. That is how it has always been."

"We'll see about that." Jace said, making a slight challenge out of it. Clarissa smiled.

"You don't believe me?" She asked, sticking out her hand. "You're on." They shook on it.

* * *

**(Maryse's POV)**

The challenge was put to rest two days later when King Robert's squire came riding through the gates of the Red Keep up to Queen Maryse. The queen drew her eyebrows together in puzzlement.

"Why are you back so soon, Meliorn?" The queen inquired. The young squire looked somber as he jumped off of his horse and went to one knee before her.

"It's the king, my queen." He said wistfully. The queen drew a breathe. She wasn't looking at Meliorn any more, but at what was behind him.

The king was presented on the back of Valentine's horse. He was as white as goat's milk and had a huge red gash on the left side of his stomach. There was no doubt that we was dead.

"What happened to my husband?" The queen asked shrilly, running up to where the guards had laid him on the manicured lawn. The squire pointed to Valentine.

"My queen, this man has commited treason in the presence of gods and men. He drew his sword and struck a blow to Robert unawares in cold blooded murder." Valentine's eyes flew open at the squire's words and instantly began to deny it.

The queen stood weeping over her husbands lifeless face. After several moments, she wiped her eyes and gazed at Valentine with stoney eyes.

"Guards. In the name of King Robert, the First of His Name, I order you to seize this man and bring him to the black cells where he will await the King's Justice."

She did not know what was more pleasurable, the draw of hundreds of swords, or Valentine's cries as they carried him into the dark abyss of the black cells.

**So...yah. Just know I won't be doing any of that "Oh I'm going to kill him but he won't end up dying in the long run" crap. This is legit. I am going to be killing off many characters just you wait. **

**QUESTIONS!**

**1) What is your favourite book from The Mortal Instruments (and/or A Song of Ice and Fire if you have read them)**

**2) What are ****all ****of your fandoms? (I'm curious haha)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
